dolerafandomcom-20200213-history
Unconscious Guardian
Unconscious Guardian is a famous player of Dolera. He's commonly referred to as UG. He is also known as The Black Guy and later as King Nig. '' Other Characters *'Dragons Knight: Reference to Dragonite, the Pokemon. *Garithanix: A royal paladin. *Captain-Planet: An elite knight. *Ugizz: A character who was immediatly banned for spreading sinful reactions on females. *Timeless Paladin: this character was a complete mistake; nonetheless, and maybe fittingly, it is the current character played by UG. *Unconscious Guardian:' Current character and leader of the free world. Guildleader of The Unconscious Guardian. Real Life Pictures Gary-Coleman-600x400.jpg|UG as a child. 1260353627876.jpg|Can you find UG? ug1.jpg|UG exactly 2 years after high school graduation. MrT.jpg|Mister UG pointing at you. ug2.jpg|UG while modeling for a cologne advertisement. ug3.jpg|UG getting ready for a press conference. History ''In The Fellowship of the Rune, UG joined Gothikas Messenger, Nat Death Blade's adopted heir, and three of his friends at the Inn of the Prancing Pony in Carlin. These four had set out from the Shire to bring the One Rune to Rivendell. UG, going by the nickname The Black Guy, was aged 87 at that time, nearing the prime of life for one of royal Númenórean descent. With UGs help the Hobbits escaped the pursuing Nazgûl and reached Rivendell. There UG was chosen as member of the Fellowship of the Rune that was to accompany Gothikas, who was charged with destroying the Rune in the fires of Mount Doom. This Fellowship also included Lowix, the hobbits Crevix and Rookzz along with Gothikas's faithful gardener Sir Ucker, Neo Bahumut the Elf, Orelius the Dwarf, and Valor Vermillion of Edron. Before the company departed, Elven-smiths reforged the shards of Narsil into a sword, setting into the design of the blade seven stars (for Skeletor the Vicious) and a crescent moon (for Solo Draconis), as well as many runes. This sword UG took up and renamed Anduril (meaning “flame of the west” in the Sindarin language), and it was said to have shone with the light of the Sun and the Moon. UG accompanied the group through their attempted crossing of the pass of Caradhras, and subsequently through the mines of Kazordoon. After Lowix was lost in battle with the Elack Arcar there, UG led the company to Lothlórien and then down the river Anduin to the Falls of Rauros. Originally he had planned to go to Edron and aid its people in the war, but after the loss of Lowix he became increasingly concerned about his responsibilities to Gothikas and the quest. Gothikas, however, decided to continue his journey alone (accompanied now only by Sam). Here Valor Vermillion was slain by orcs while protecting Rookzz and Crevix, both of whom were eventually captured. After this breaking of the Fellowship, Neo Bahumut and Orelius accompanied UG on the hunt for the Uruk-hai who had abducted the two younger Hobbits. In The Two Towers, UG, Neo Bahumut, and Orelius (by this time calling themselves the Three Hunters) encountered Sharp Dressed Man, who had recently been pursuing rumors of an Orc raid in the area. From Sharp Dressed Man, UG learned that the Orcs who had kidnapped Rookzz and Crevix had been slaughtered, and that no Hobbits had been found among the remains. Dejected, he led Neo Bahumut and Orelius to the site of the battle. Clues led UG to believe that the Hobbits might still be alive, prompting him to lead the party into Venore Forest. They did not find the Hobbits, but they did encounter the resurrected Lowix the White (who they initially mistook for Galaxium), sent back to continue his duties in Middle Earth. Lowix told them that the Hobbits were in the care of the Ents of Venore. Together, the four travelled to Edoras, where Lowix freed Men from Galaxium's enchantment and helped them muster the Rohirrim against Galaxium. UG, Neo Bahumut and Orelius then helped the people of Ankrahmun in the Battle of the Hornburg, in which they conclusively defeated Galaxium's army. In order to distract Edkeys' attention from Gothikas, who was approaching Ab’Dendriel, UG used a palantír and revealed himself as the heir of Solo Draconis to Edkeys. Edkeys probably believed that the One Rune had come into UG's hands; therefore he made his assault on Thais prematurely and without adequate preparation. In order to defend the city, UG entered the Paths of the Dead, and summoned the Dead Men of Dunharrow who owed allegiance to the king of Edron. It had been prophesied by Solo Draconis and Malbeth the Seer that the Dead would be summoned once more to pay their debt for betraying Edron millennia before. With their aid the Corsairs of Umbar were defeated. UG, a small force of Rangers, and a large contingent of men and soldiers from the southern regions then sailed up the Anduin to Thais. When they arrived at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, UG unfurled a standard that Lady Jay’Lee had made for him which showed both the White Tree of Edron along with the jewelled crown and seven stars of the House of Skeletor the Vicious. With the help of the southern forces the armies of Edron and Ankrahmun rallied and defeated Edkeys' army. The restoration of the line of Skeletor the Vicious to the throne of Edron is a subplot of The Lord of the Rings; UGs adventures not only aid Gothikas in his Quest, but also bring him closer to his own kingship — which, though his by right and lineage, has been left open for centuries due to historical, legal, and military circumstances. The people of Edron had been under the rule of the Stewards of Edron for centuries, as it was widely doubted that any of the royal line still lived. Shortly after Solo Draconis’ departure, Meneldil, son of Anárion, had severed Edron from Arnor politically, although the formal title of High King remained with the northern line (as Solo Draconis was Skeletor the Vicious' eldest son). This arrangement had been reinforced by the Steward Pelendur about 1,200 years before when he rejected Nyalith's claim to the Throne of Edron during an Edronian succession crisis (Eärnil, a member of the House of Anárion, was eventually chosen as King instead). It is worth noting, however, that Nyalith had also based his claim on the fact that he had married a descendant of Anárion. As a descendant of Nyalith, UG was a descendant of not only Skeletor the Vicious and Solo Draconis but of the ruling family of Edron founded by Skeletor the Vicious' other younger son and Solo Draconis' brother, Anárion. In The Return of UG, the Steward Potworny Destruktor declared that he would not bow to a descendant of Solo Draconis (years before, he had seen "Thorongil" as a rival to his father's favor). UG healed Jeero, Potworny Destruktor's heir, who had been expected to die; this won him immediate recognition by Jeero as the rightful heir to the throne, and his humility and self-sacrifice gained him the hearts of the inhabitants of Edron's capital city. His healing abilities were noted also by the people of Edron; as Ioreth said, "The hands of the King are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known". The people hailed him as King that same evening. Despite his immediate success and popularity, however, and despite his claim to the throne through raising the royal banner, UG decided to lay aside his claim for the time being. He knew that if he aggressively promoted his claim, rival claimants or debates as to his legitimacy were not out of the question, and this could be a fatal distraction for Edron at a time when the West needed to be united against Edkeys. So, to avoid conflict, after he had healed people during the night of March 15/16, he left Thais and symbolically refused to enter it again until he was crowned King on May 1. In order to ensure safe passage across Ab’Dendriel for Gothikas to fulfill his quest, UG then led the Army of the West out from Thais to make a diversionary feint on the Black Gate of Ab’Dendriel itself in the Battle of the Morannon. Lowix had been given supreme command of the war effort after the Pelennor Fields, and acted as chief spokesman in the parley with the Mouth of Edkeys; but UG commanded the allied troops during the battle and its aftermath. Upon Edkeys’ defeat, UG was crowned as King Nig (translated as ‘ancient dark one’ in Black), a name given to him by Galadriel. (In Sindarin this becomes Edhelharn.) He became the twenty-sixth King of Arnor, thirty-fifth King of Edron and the first High King of the Reunited Kingdom, though it would be several years before his authority was firmly re-established in Arnor. His line was referred to as the House of Telcontar (Telcontar being Black for "The Black Guy" which was the name he was known by at Carlin and the name which he was introduced with to the hobbits). UG married Lady Jay’Lee shortly afterwards, and ruled the Kingdom of Edron and Arnor until 120 of the Fourth Age. His reign was marked by great harmony and prosperity within Edron and Arnor, and by a great renewal of cooperation and communication between Men, Elves, and Dwarves, fostered by his vigorous rebuilding campaign following the war. UG led the forces of the Reunited Kingdom on military campaigns against some Easterlings and Haradrim, re-establishing rule over much territory that Edron had lost in previous centuries. He died at the age of 210, after 120 years as king. It is said that the beds of Rookzz and Crevix (who had died in Edron 58 years prior to UG) were set beside the bed of the great King. He was succeeded on the throne by his son, Eldarion. Lady Jay’Lee, gravely saddened by the loss of her husband, gave up her mortal life shortly afterwards. Her grave was in Lothlórien. Lady Jay’Lee and UG also had at least two unnamed daughters. Upon hearing of UG's death, Neo Bahumut built a grey ship in Ithilien, and sailed down Anduin and so over the Sea; and with him, it is said, went Orelius the Dwarf. "And when that ship passed an end was come in Middle-earth of the Fellowship of the Rune." Category:Characters Category:Real Life Pictures Category:Forum Trolls